59th Division (Imperial Japanese Army)
|type=Infantry |size=12080 |garrison=Jinan |current_commander= |nickname=Robe Division |battles=Second Sino-Japanese War Battle of Central Henan |decorations= }} The was an infantry division of the Imperial Japanese Army. Its call sign was the . It was formed on 2 February 1942 at Jinan as a security (class C) division, simultaneously with 58th and 60th divisions. The nucleus for the formation was the 10th Independent Mixed Brigade. As a security division, the 59th Division's backbone consisted of independent infantry battalions, and it did not include an artillery regiment. Its men were drafted from Chiba Prefecture, with reinforcements office located in Kashiwa. The division was initially assigned to the 12th army Action Upon formation, the 59th division assumed the security duties of the 10th Independent Mixed Brigade. First fighting against Chinese guerrilla started at Guantao County in June 1942. From August 1942, the division was engaged in attempt to defeat forces of Yu Xuezhong. From middle November 1942, the division participated in the thrust to the east of Jinan, isolating the elements of the Chinese army on the Shandong Peninsula. In December 1942 the 59th division was the site of the Kantō incident – a spontaneous mutiny during the transfer to Guantao County. The drafted Yakuza gang members searching for alcohol have caused the disintegration of the transport company 27 December 1942. The mutiny was suppressed two days later. In January 1943, the 59th division engaged People's Liberation Army north-east of Jinan. From April 1943, the operations started in Taihang Mountains against People's Liberation Army. In July 1943 the 54th infantry brigade was used to reinforce 35th division. The fight on the border of Shandong Province continued until mid-November 1943. In January 1944, some troops were sent to participate in the imminent Battle of Central Henan. The rest of 59th division continued to provide security to Shandong Province, with more severe fighting erupting from November 1944. In March 1945, a mortar company was added to the division. Soon, the 59th division started the gradual withdrawal from the Shandong Province without being replaced. During that time, a "scorched earth" policy was extensively used, and numerous atrocities like using coolies to clear minefields娘を殺害、油で揚げて副食に or mass killing of civilians by 45th independent infantry battalion熊沢京次郎『天皇の軍隊』（現代評論社 1974年）p.348 were recorded. On 30 May 1945, the 59th division was attached to the Kwantung Army and assigned to 34th army on 18 June 1945. The last battalions of the 59th division arrived to Hamhung in early July 1945 and were still fortifying positions together with 137th division during the Soviet invasion of Manchuria on 9 August 1945 and the surrender of Japan on 15 August 1945. See also * List of Japanese Infantry Divisions Notes *This article incorporates material from Japanese Wikipedia page 第59師団 (日本軍), accessed 12 June 2016 Reference and further reading * Madej, W. Victor. Japanese Armed Forces Order of Battle, 1937-1945 vols Allentown, PA: 1981 Category:Japanese World War II divisions Category:Infantry Divisions of Japan Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:1942 establishments in Japan Category:1945 disestablishments in Japan